


Sweet Madness

by alexandraazak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandraazak/pseuds/alexandraazak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural/Teen Wolf AU crossover. Derek and Stiles set up Dean and Cas. They hit it off completely, but past history pokes its head and all goes awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Madness

“Stiles! Let’s go, we’re going to be late!”  
Derek was standing in the doorway tapping his foot impatiently waiting for Stiles to get ready. He was always on time and Stiles was always running late, even if he had three days advanced notice.  
Stiles walked into the foyer wearing plain jeans, a blue t-shirt, and tennis shoes, tousling his hair as he walked out.  
“Derek, you should know better. Lie to me if you want to be on time, seriously.”  
Derek rolled his eyes and turned around to walk out of the apartment. He didn’t really feel like having the same conversation they always had - yes, he should’ve known better by now but he thought maybe it would be different this time.  
Stiles took three huge strides forward and grabbed Derek’s arm, spinning him around in the process, to come face-to-face with Stiles. Stiles smirked at the irritation in the creases of Derek’s forehead. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
“I’m sorry, Derek. Really. I’ll be on time next time, I promise.”  
“Yeah, alright, sure.”  
Stiles frowned and burrowed his face into Derek’s shoulder hoping he could erase the mistake he made.  
It worked, as it always did. Derek lifted his arms up and put one around Stiles waist and one on the back of his head ruffling his hair as he did so.  
“Alright, Stiles, it’s fine, I swear. Now stop being cute and let’s go. Cas is going to be so pissed at us. You know how he is about punctuality.”  
Stiles stood up straight and grinned ear-to-ear, pleased with his efforts and success.  
“Okay, let’s go then! God, we’re always so late; it’s definitely never my fault, obviously.”  
Derek playfully pushed Stiles away laughing as he did so and walked out of the apartment, Stiles following right behind and grabbing Derek’s hand as they walked to the elevator.

\------

Stiles and Derek walked into the bar and scanned the room for Cas.  
They spotted him in the back corner at their usual three seat circled high top table. He had already removed his jacket and was halfway through what looked to be his second beer. Cas looked up sensing the couple’s presence and stood up to greet them. His stoic expression was unreadable, neither Derek nor Stiles could tell if he was unphased or really pissed at them for being so late. The boys looked at each other and shrugged before walking towards the table.  
Derek spoke first, taking charge of the situation.  
“Hey Cas, sorry we’re late. Traffic, you know.”  
Cas tilted his head ever so slightly.  
“Yes. I can see how that may interfere with punctuality. You are forgiven.”  
He sat back down at the table and took a swig of his drink before continuing the conversation.  
“So, how are you two today? This was last minute, even for you, Stiles. Is something wrong?”  
Stiles laughed, finally feeling like he wouldn’t be smote on the spot. Cas knew better - knew it was most likely his fault he and Derek were late.  
“No, man, nothing’s wrong. We just wanted to see you. We missed you.”  
“Yeah,” Derek agreed, “just missed you, that’s all.”  
Cas could sense something was off about the situation and made it very clear. He stood up once again and took inventory of the room to make sure everyone was safe and there was no impending harm.  
Derek and Stiles realizing that they had worked Cas up, both also stood up and put they hands on either side of Cas’ shoulders and gently pushed him back into his seat.  
“No, no, really, everything is fine. We just… We just kind of had an idea,” Derek quickly spewed, hoping to calm Cas down.  
Cas sat down and let out a slow, long breath, his entire body relaxing instantly.  
“Okay. What is it?”  
“We… Uh… Stiles and I… We have this friend… And we, uh, we…” Derek trailed off.  
Stiles put his hand on top of Derek’s and smiled gently at his boyfriend, letting him know that he could talk to Cas.  
“Derek and I have this friend. Well, he’s Derek’s friend, from the body shop. We think you might like him. We’re not trying to force anything on you. But he’s single, obviously. And we both agree he’s not bad to look at. So we think that maybe you’d like him. He’s super sweet and super nice. We’ve already talked to him and he’s completely willing to meet you. Actually, we’ve already made plans the three of us to go out and we’d like for you to come too, if you want, that is.”  
Cas froze in mid-sip of his beer and slowly put the bottle down on the table gently.  
“This… Guy. He really wants to meet me?”  
Derek smiled and spoke up.  
“Yeah! He really does. Do you want to meet him?”  
Cas swirled the perspiration from his bottle on the table around with his finger as he thought about the proposal.  
“I think that perhaps I could attempt to enjoy his company. I just have one question: what’s his name?”  
A smile spread across both Derek and Stiles’ faces as they spoke in unison.  
“Dean Winchester.”

\------

“Take it off. I’m not letting you meet him with that ridiculous thing on.”  
Cas looked at his neck in the mirror and frowned.  
“Why? I like it. It makes me look… Respectable.”  
Stiles pressed his palm to his forehead and smiled lightly.  
“Cas, Dean doesn’t want respectable. I can tell you that right now.”  
“Oh, okay.”  
Cas slowly pulled the blue tie off from under his white shirt collar and placed it on the rack in his closet. Stiles rifled through the hangers filled with white evenly pressed button up shirts.  
“Dude, do you own anything else?”  
“Well… No.”  
“Well it’s a good thing I brought back-up just in case!”  
Stiles left the room practically skipping to the front door to grab his messenger bag. Cas stood with his arms hanging limply by his sides waiting for Stiles to return. He looked around his room wondering why Stiles always looked so uncomfortable when he walked in. The walls were a crisp eggshell white which made the dark stained hardwood floors and royal blue comforter on the bed stand out. There were no side tables or a desk; just the bed and closet doors. It was simple and easy and it comforted Cas when he walked in. It was the only thing keeping Cas together through the whole process.  
Cas was staring at his shaking hands when Stiles walked back into the room holding on to a simple black t-shirt with “Led Zeppelin” printed on the front and a zip up hoodie the color of Cas’ blankets.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Cas looked up, his forehead crinkled and his eyes wide and worried.  
“I think that this is what they call being nervous. It’s an awful feeling. Why do people put themselves through this?”  
Stiles laughed and scooped Cas up into a hug. As he pulled away he grabbed both of Cas’ hands and looked him stern in the eye.  
“Castiel James Novak you need to calm down right now. Being nervous is normal and it’s okay to be nervous. It means good things in this case. It’ll be fine. Dean is awesome. You’re going to love him and hit it off and live happily ever after in some apartment in New York or something ridiculous. Don’t worry. Now put on this shirt and jacket and, please dear God, put on your only pair of jeans and tennis shoes and let’s go meet your soul mate!”  
Cas cracked a smile and started taking off his shirt to replace it with the t-shirt Stiles brought for him.  
“That’s better. It’ll be great, you’ll see.”  
“I believe you Stiles. I do. I’m going to trust you.”  
“Good. Now, I’m going to walk out because Derek would kill me if I stayed in the room while you changed.”  
Cas released a short breath of air from his nose in a snort and closed the door behind Stiles, his hands steadier than before.

\------

Dean threw his closet doors open and heard a groan come from the queen sized bed behind him. He turned around and look at Derek, who was sprawled out on the mattress with a mess that Dean called blankets.  
“What?! What are you making all of that noise for?”  
Derek threw his hands over his face and laughed, his bleach white teeth shining through his fingers.  
“Dean, seriously, have you not bought anything in the past ten years that isn’t plaid and doesn’t have buttons on it?! Are you sure you’re even into guys? Your wardrobe doesn’t show it, that’s for sure.”  
Dean scowled and walked over to the bed. He grabbed the pillow from under Derek’s head and smacked him in the face forcefully with it.  
“No, dude, I haven’t. So shut up. Have you bought anything in the past ten years that doesn’t suction to your body like saran wrap?”  
At the mention of Derek’s wardrobe choices, Derek sat straight up and flung the pillow at Dean’s back, hitting him square in the back of the head. Dean turned around and Derek gave him a shrug and his pearly white smile.  
“See what happens if you do that again, go ahead.”  
“Oh, I plan on it.”  
Dean raised one eyebrow and dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand.  
“Derek, just help me pick out a shirt to wear, okay? This is big for me. You know it’s been a while. I need to do this right.”  
Derek sighed and stood up from the bed and walked over to Dean’s closet, mimicking his stance and stared at the contents of the closet. All he could see was plaid in a rainbow of colors, three pairs of identical jeans, and two pairs of combat boots, one brown pair and one black pair. Derek reached a hand forward and grabbed a neutral black and white plaid shirt and the black boots and put them in Dean’s hands.  
“There. Put those on and let’s go. We’ll be late.”  
Dean smiled and turned to use the bed to hold the clothes. As he walked away Derek swatted Dean’s butt which made him start a little.  
Dean spun around and glared at Derek, who just kept smiling like he had done nothing wrong. Derek started forward and went to lay back down on the bed to wait for Dean to change.  
“I won’t look, I promise. I’m just going to close my eyes and rest for a little bit and you can change and we’ll leave. Get to it.”  
Dean rolled his eyes and complied, pulling his black t-shirt off and putting on a white one to go under the plaid button up. As he started buttoning up the shirt, his hands started to fumble on the last few buttons. Derek noticed the issue Dean was having and sat up and kneeled on the bed in front of him. He grabbed Dean’s hands and put them by his side and finished buttoning up the shirt. Derek looked up at Dean and grabbed his face with both hands. Dean lifted his arms and put his hands on top of Dereks. Derek spoke first.  
“Listen to me. Cas is a good guy. He’s a great guy. He’ll be lucky to have even met you. You deserve everything and more. Maybe he can give that to you. I loved… I love you. I know what you’re capable of and I know who you are. Don’t doubt yourself. Okay?”  
“Okay.”  
Derek lightly tapped both of Dean’s cheeks and let go of his face.  
“Now let’s go meet him!”  
Dean nodded and the two of them walked out of the apartment together.


End file.
